Darquesse: Awakened
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: Darquesse enters the world, and refuses to leave. Her army grows bigger and stronger with every second. With millions of sorcerers, remnants and vampires at her control, Darquesse can do anything and everything. The Resistance is fighting it's hardest, with Skulduggery Pleasant as their leader, but when he joins the other side, what will happen in the worst war since Mevolent?
1. Awakening and Gathering

**A/N Hey, it's Lucy here, and I have really high hopes for this story. I'm not going to put in many author's notes before the chapters, usually they'll be at the end. But, I like talking to my readers, so there will most probably be an author's note in each update. Anyways, thanks for your time-**

**Spider-man never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover.**

**Part 1: The Awakening**

The banshee wailed, its jaws clicking and clacking as they grew, widening, lengthening, becoming inhuman. The monstrous screech reverberated inside Valkyrie's skull, each different pitch bringing a new level of pain. Voices began bouncing back and forth in her head, telling her that all hope was lost, that she should just give up and die. God, this was worse than the sense-wardens!

Valkyrie reached out, her finger-tips probing the surrounding concrete, until she found what she was looking for and dragged it slowly towards her. Just as she was placing Skulduggery's gun to her temple, a powerful, malicious voice boomed in her head, making all the others sound silly and weak.

"Get out of my head," Darquesse said angrily. The banshee staggered back, black eyes wide, and then amplified her screeches, trying to defeat the enemy she still thought was a sanctuary agent. Darquesse smiled.

A bright, blue lightning bolt of magical energy burst out of her hand. It caught the banshee in the stomach, and the banshee's torturous screams became yells of pain. The banshee collapsed, moaning piteously, clutching the sizzled flesh of her stomach. Darquesse stepped towards her, and the banshee looked at her through glazed eyes. She cracked her knee into the banshee's head, and then stomped on her leg, which she crushed underneath her boot. She grabbed the banshee's arm, pulling it out of its socket, and began hitting her with it repeatedly. The banshee moaned and Darquesse smiled, and then kicked her in the chest and her heart came flying out the other side.

The last thing the banshee heard was Darquesse whispering the words, "Thank-you for releasing me." Then everything went black.

* * *

14 mortals were killed that night, along with 21 sorcerers, 1 banshee and seven vampires. 43 deaths were reported on the news the next day. Mother's wailed and Father's yelled. Friends mourned and enemy's laughed. And Darquesse smiled, happy with that night's work, and happy with the reactions. Now, to gather an army.

* * *

**Part 2: Gathering**

Dusk narrowed his eyes, and then looked at Mist, the Torment, Billy-Ray Sanguine, the remnant, Eliza Scorn and Solomon Wreath. He shot Darquesse a loathsome look, and resumed his heated discussion. Darquesse waited silently and calmly, and every-one thought her to be doing nothing but just that. But, really, Darquesse was quietly taking their will to refuse her proposal about joining her army and making sure it disappeared. The remnant was, of course, happy to oblige, and Billy-Ray followed suit. Eliza,Wreath and Mist had taken their time to decide, but had agreed, and now it was just Dusk and the Torment, who would both, any minute now, lose their will to oppose her completely.

Three seconds later, Darquesse had seven useful and dedicated followers to do her bidding. Tanith, Wreath and Dusk were now her generals, Mist was her spy, Eliza her body-guard (not that she needed one) and Billy-Ray and the Torment her black ops people, warriors, whatever. She sent Tanith to go and deliver a little _proposal_ to Nye for her, Dusk to go and make her a miniature vampire army, and told Wreath to convince the sanctuary prisoners to join her. Eliza, Billy-Ray and the Torment were to come with her.

Darquesse entered China Sorrows home and climbed the old, oak stairs to the top floor. Billy-Ray and the Torment waited outside in the shadows of the corridor, while she and Eliza entered a lavishly decorated bed-room. White silk curtains hung drawn in front of a large window, and an old-fashioned wooden four poster bed with heavy velvet curtains stood in the middle of the cream room. A tasteful desk, complete with an oval-shaped mirror, was in the corner, and all the wall next to the door Darquesse had come in through was a walk in wardrobe. A small wooden table sat next to the bed, and a large, wooden bookcase was standing on the other side of the door. Darquesse motioned with her hand and Billy-Ray and the Torment stepped into the room. Darquesse told them the plan and they all went into their hiding places. The Torment stood behind the door, Eliza stepped into the wardrobe and Billy-Ray crouched down behind the bed. Darquesse sat down on the chair in front of the desk and waited.

* * *

Not long later, China Sorrows walked into the room, holding a thick leather book, which she promptly dropped at sight of Darquesse.

"China," Darquesse said, not bothering to get up. "I have a small... proposition for you. But, first things first, I must tell you that I am not Valkyrie, well... not the Valkyrie you know anyway. I am Darquesse. And, if you try to hurt me in any way, not only would you have me to deal with, but also my accomplices." Her warriors, as she was now calling them, stepped out from their hiding places. " I want one thing, and if you do not do as I ask, they will rip you apart, piece by piece."

"Very well," China replied, after a pause. "I suppose I don't have a choice. What do you want?"

"I want your beauty. I want you to do to me what some-one once did to you. Carve a pretty little invisible symbol onto my face, so that every-one who sees me will fall in love. But, I want mine to be stronger than yours. Thrice as strong. I want you to carve it onto my face three times."


	2. Poor, little Renn

**Goodbye Fletcher**

**1 year later**

Darquesse smiled, toying with the spiky-haired blonde boy. He grovelled at her beauty, muttering how he would never, _ever _leave her again. He promised her, praised her, flattered her, and still it made no difference. He WOULD die. And it would be at her hands.

Darquesse pulled him close and kissed him, pretending to enjoy it. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she tangled hers in his hair. He whispered in her ear and she fake-giggled. Then her face turned serious, looking worried and troubled.

"But, what if you leave me again?" she asked, fake worry and innocence lacing her voice.

"I would never do that again, I swear it."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't take that risk," she replied, ejecting sorrow into her voice.

"Val, please..." he said as she was leaving. She looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly. "I love you."

"I know," Darquesse replied, before punching his brain out f his head. Fletcher Renn was no more.

"Euch! I think I need to wash my mouth," Darquesse commented. Eliza Scorn stepped out from behind a tree. She hurried to catch up with Darquesse.

"The symbols really work well, Your Awesomeness," Scorn said casually.

"Yeah," Darquesse replied, "They did. Now, Call Melancholia. I need her to take notes."

"Of course, Oh Amazing One." Scorn whistled, a deafening, high-pitched whistle, and Melancholia appeared in a flash of red. She took one look at Darquesse, and instantly swept into a long, low bow, nose nearly touching the floor.

"Your Awesomeness," she said breathlessly, "You Called."_** (When some-one is Called, they are instantly under the command of the Caller for all eternity. Darquesse was the first person to Call Melancholia, and therefore Melancholia no longer has a will of her own and lives to serve Darquesse, while Darquesse is alive.)**_

"Yes," Darquesse replied, "I obviously did, dipstick." Melancholia bowed her head. "I need you to take notes. I need a nice, warm bath when I return, a bucket of ice-cold water to wash my tongue in, the finest wine we have, a nice book and my room is to be entirely redecorated before I retire to bed. It must have red walls; I want China's old bed and everything else from her room, even the clothes, a springy, cream carpet and a large window with low, red velvet curtains that brush the floor. Now, new page Melancholia, new page. This is how we're going to win the war. We need Vile, or maybe Skulduggery, I don't care which. Skulduggery's memories must be changed. He must think that he has _always_ been fighting for us, and that we used to have a child called Sophie, but the other side killed her to get to us. Then he will never leave our side. And we WILL WIN THE WAR!"

**A/N**

**Short chapter I know, but it's the best I can do as I don't have much time. Anyway, this is what I have to say: I am sorry for any offense my next statement might cause but...**

**Fletchyrie LOST and Valduggery SHALL PREVAIL!**

**Spiderman never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover**

**xxx**


	3. The Survivor

**Survival Camp**

**A/N SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**I AM NAUGHTY! I HAVE NOT UPDATED. I HAVE LEFT YOU ALL ON YOUR OWN, TO WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I AM MEAN, AND INCONSIDERATE, AND I AM VERY SORRY! NOW THEN:**

**Pray to The Most Glorious Marshy Mallowy Marsh-mallow god and to Epic Organicy Cooky Saucy Organic Cooking Sauce.**

**Spider-man never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover/Marsh-mallow God worshipper**

Skulduggery Pleasant, rebel leader, walked grimly around the circle of tepees. The bodies of the past inhabitants were arranged in neat lines in the large middle of the circle. China Sorrows, dead face pale, stared sightlessly at the sky. Other bodies were heaped everywhere. It was a very sorry sight to behold.

Then a body moved.

He couldn't help it, he jumped. The body belonged to a young girl. She was wearing clothes very obviously made by Ghastly Bespoke. She wore a white tail coat and tight white trousers. Her coat was wide open, revealing a lilac t-shirt. Electric-blue leather boots came up to her knees and she had a sword in its scabbard strapped to her thigh. Her hair was shock-white, with lilac streaks and her pale face had three scars, which looked like a vampire had dragged its claws across her face. She was only about twelve. Her eyes were closed and her arm kept twitching. Suddenly, her body starting shaking uncontrollably. Then, she sat bolt upright and screamed.

She screamed and screamed and screamed, a loud piercing yell that made his imaginary hair stand on end.

She fell back down, shivering, murmuring for help.

Skulduggery ran over, picked up the cowering girl, and took her to Ghastlys tent.

When he entered, Ghastly, having heard the scream, was already on his feet. "Ghastly," Skulduggery said, voice urgent, "We have a survivor."

"_Daddy, where are we going?" The little girl asked. Her Dad kept driving. "Daddy," the little girl tried again, "Where's Mummy?" Once again, her Dad ignored her. From then on, she kept her mouth shut._

_7 hours later, the car stopped. The man and the little girl stepped out._

"_Go into that cabin," the man instructed. The little girl slowly walked through the dead grass, to the edge of a small lake, where a squat cabin stood. It was fat and old and ugly. There were two grimy windows at the front, and a small door. It looked abandoned and derelict, and reminded her of an unwanted old man._

_She opened the door with a loud creak and stepped inside._

_Machines were chugging and whirring, some dull brown, some faded silver. Work surfaces were attached to the walls, most of them holding microscopes, syringes and test tubes. Bags of suspicious looking liquids, most of them crimson, green and acid yellow, were pegged to the walls._

_The little girl found a dusty old corner and sat down to wait for her Dad. She didn't have to wait long._


	4. Story of a Survivor

**Story of a Survivor**

**A/N**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated, but I am writing so many stories at the moment that I have had to put half of them on hold!**

**So, here are the stories that I shall be continuing/publishing at the moment:**

**Darquesse: Awakened**

**The Pleasant Academy of Sorcery for Young Magic-Practitioners**

**Love, Cain and Bones are in the air!**

**Bob the attack hippy chronicles**

**Funny House of Anubis drabbles with Chamber-pots and Attack Hippies**

**Willow Jinx: Chosen One?**

**The Black Murder (already on Amber Cut-Throat's profile, feel free to check it out!)**

**Wow!**

**Seven stories.**

**Wow!**

**As you can see, that is rather a lot, so I won't be able to update very often. But luckily, I managed to squeeze this chappie in for you, you lucky little things!**

**Spiderman never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover/Marshmallow God worshipper**

_The girl slowly opened her eyes, sweeping the room with ocean-blue pupils. She was strapped to a table. Oh no. He must have come for her, like he said he would all those years ago (6 years ago in fact, but she was only twelve so it felt like a very long time ago). Her chest tightened, and her airways burnt, and she struggled and thrashed and screamed against her bonds. Panic made her mind foggy, she couldn't breathe properly, couldn't think straight, all she knew was she had to escape. Then a long, loping figure in a laboratory coat limped over to her, and injected some fluid into her arm. Her vision began to cloud, but she had to stay awake... she...she must. But slowly she felt herself drifting off to sleep, and she didn't know why she had struggled in the first place, it was peaceful and she didn't have to worry, because she knew Mevolent wouldn't harm her._

_She knew her dad would never hurt her._

"Who is she?" Ghastly inquired.

"I don't know... just let me find... ah, here it is," Skulduggery replied, pulling a rather large file out of the cabinet. He flicked it open and sat down at the sturdy wooden table where the rebel leaders had meetings. Ghastly sat to his left, Erskine to his right, and Tanith Low, newly remnant-free, filled China Sorrows' old seat in between Ghastly and Erskine. The table was rounded, and Tanith scooted her chair along a bit so she could hold Ghastlys hand.

Skulduggery Pleasant cleared his non-existent throat and began.

"Name: Lucilia Venom

Discipline: Elemental Elite

Age: Unknown.

Other: Rouge half-vampire, experimented on in the war, Mevolents daughter." Skulduggery finished, and everyone around the table gasped for different reasons.

"Lucilia Venom? I knew her when we were fighting in the war! She was on our side!" Erskine exclaimed.

"An elemental Elite?" Ghastly questioned. "They're supposed to be extinct!"

"_Mevolents _daughter?" Tanith yelled in surprise.

Suddenly, the girl behind them, Lucilia Venom it would seem, jerked awake. She was hyperventilating, and she backed away from them into a corner. Erskine walked over and talked to her, while Tanith ran to get a paper bag.

When Tanith came back, Lucilia Venom began to breathe into it quickly, before promptly passing out once more.

"Well," Skulduggery said, "That was... eventful."


End file.
